<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What She'll Never Be by simply_aly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693673">What She'll Never Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly'>simply_aly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't all girls contemplate fairy tales?</p><p>(Written and taking place in 2008/2009, when Maxie &amp; Spinelli were together)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxie Jones/Johnny Zacchara</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What She'll Never Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stared at him. He was standing there, across the room, looking the part of the regal prince.</p><p><em>If only I was a princess</em>, she found herself thinking as she sighed, and took a sip of her martini. But princesses don't hang out in bars, and princesses don't get drunk, and princesses especially don't cheat on their boyfriends.</p><p>Technically, Maxie wasn't cheating—physically, anyway. Emotionally, on the other hand, she had practically already broken up with Spinelli. And she hated herself for it, because it's all wrong.</p><p>Johnny Zacchara is no prince, and she'll never be part of a fairytale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of many fics I'm (slowly &amp; sporadically) moving over from FFN.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>